Delayed Romance
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: How can a simple device like a cellphone can help two youths in confessing? TezuFuji.


**Delayed Romance**  
By Eliza Natsuko

Pairing : TezuFuji

Disclaimers : Nope. Not mine. Not even one.

Summary : How can a simple device like a cellphone can help two youths in confessing?

A/N : to shounenaiboy and DnKS-girls, sorry for the late posting and to the others, thanks for reading.

* * *

"Urgh! I'll have go up all the way to the second floor just to change into my uniform." Fuji grumbled to himself. Slightly catching his breath after having to climb the long stairs to the second floor.

The usual morning practice has just ended. Ryuuzaki sensei called in an urgent leave and since no one else has the locker room's key, the Tennis Club members had to use the school toilet to change into their school uniform or to have showers. Upon hearing 'DISMISS' from Tezuka, the other club members rushed to the toilet to avoid waiting but Fuji was being held by Tezuka to discuss something about the upcoming private match.

Fuji entered the shower room and began taking off his jersey, folded it neatly and kept it inside his tennis bag. As soon as he finished his shower, he turned and faced the door where he hung his towel. He took his towel and began to dry himself. While drying his hair, some scribbling on the door caught his attention, which was covered by his towel a moment ago.

"For special 'services', please call 0129830295." He read out softly. 'Hmm.. What's this? Special 'services'?' After pondering for a while, he fished his cellphone out of his tennis bag and saved the aforementioned number in his cellphone phonebook. 'Interesting!' Dirty thoughts began to fill his head and a wide grin could be seen on his face.

"Syuusuke, do you want a ride home?" A young sophisticated lady screened down the driver seat window and ask Fuji, who was currently walking back from school with Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi.

"Ah. Arigato, neesan." Fuji walked towards the front seat door and opened it. Before he entered the car, he turned to his friends and said, "Gomen, minna. I'll see you in school on Monday. Ja!" He entered the car and drove off.

"Neesan, if you found a mysterious number, would you call the person?" the younger Fuji asked out of the blue.

"Why with such a question, Syuusuke?" Yumiko turned to look at his younger brother then returned her focus on the road again. "Well, if you're curious just go ahead and call."

"But that number is kind of… fishy…" Syuusuke trailed off.

"Syuusuke, what are you talking about?" Yumiko landed her right hand on her brother's forehead to check for his body temperature. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Daijoubu, neesan. Saa.. Concentrate on your driving." Syuusuke gently removed his sister's hand from his forehead.

Fuji has been rolling on his bed for 20 minutes now. A disturbed look formed on his face. 'To call or not to call?' that question haunted his thoughts ever since he saw that number on the toilet door. Fuji looked at his cellphone. It was written 'Unknown 0123456789'. 'Why would I call that number anyway? But wait…' a thought popped into his mind. 'Must be some practical joke.' He then press on the 'Write Message' button and begin typing his message.

'Konnichiwa. I happened to notice your number on some toilet door so I was wondering what did you mean by 'special' services? I'm VERY interested.'

Fuji was laughing madly when he sent that message to the unknown receiver. 'I wonder how that person will react!'

Not so far away from Fuji's house, a certain man with a stoic face and oval spectacles was seen in a sitting position reading a thick novel. He was interrupted by a sudden ring by his cellphone. He took out his cellphone from his drawer and read what was written on the screen, '1 message received'. He pressed the 'Read Message' button and was flabbergasted. 'SPECIAL SERVICES!' His eyes were on the verge of popping out when something click in his mind. 'Masaka! Don't tell me.. 'THAT' is what special service meant.' He looked at the sender, 1234567890. 'Who is this?'

Without further thought, he quickly replied the message and thought to himself, 'I've never let my guard down to receive such fate.'

'I'm sorry I don't provide any 'special' services. I'm afraid that was just some joke played by someone who has a grudge on me.'

A few minutes later, he received another message from the same person. The message reads, 'Oh? But I found your number written on a toilet door in my school. Students have grudges on you? I'm pretty sure it was written by students and not teachers.'

**8.41 p.m. Message sent by 0123456789**

For your information, I AM a student.

**8.45 p.m. Message sent by 1234567890**

You are? Oh, allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Apple (1). Since we still don't know each other well, I guess it's the best to keep our names a secret.

**8.48 p.m. Message sent by 0123456789**

I'm Specs.

**8.53 p.m. Message sent by 1234567890**

Heh.. Judging from your messages, you're a man of few words, aren't you? You know, as a student, you should talk more. Ne, which year are you in?

**8.55 p.m. Message sent by 0123456789**

Hn. Third year.

**8.59 p.m. Message sent by 1234567890**

Ah! Me too. I'm a third year in Seishun Gakuen. Let me guess.. You're from St. Rudolph?

**9.03 p.m. Message sent by 0123456789**

No. Seigaku too.

**9.05 p.m. Message sent by 1234567890**

AH! Looks like we actually meet each other everyday but we just don't know each other, ne?

**9.08 p.m. Message sent by 0123456789**

Hn. I may not know you but there's a possibility that we met before.

**9.10 p.m. Message sent by 1234567890**

Sou dane? Oh! Look at the time! It's already 9.10 pm and I haven't finished my homework. Ne, we shall chat another day ok? For now, oyasumi!

**9.12 p.m. Message sent by 0123456789**

Good night.

The young honey brown haired lad was lying on his bed, smiling from ear to ear. 'Specs, ka? a very interesting man indeed. Wait.. how do I know if he's a male or female? I didn't even ask!' He cursed inwardly. 'Maa.. I guess it's ok. I'll ask Specs tomorrow.' He plugged in the charger into the plug and the other end into his cellphone. His eyesight caught stacks of books on his table waiting to be done. 'Better finish my homework quick!'

"Everyone, 20 laps for warming up!" The Seigaku's Tennis Club captain's voice rang through out the court. After receiving a loud 'HAI!' from the members, Tezuka enter the locker room just in time to see a certain tensai changing into his regular jersey.

"Ara, it's you Tezuka. You should have knocked." Fuji pretended to cover his half naked body with his jersey.

"Fuji. We're both males. There's no need to be so shy." Tezuka fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hmm.. really? Is it just me or are you blushing?" Fuji teased lightly. Giggling when Tezuka blushed even more.

"Fu-FUJI! It's hot in here!" Before Fuji could rebuke, Tezuka cut him off with his infamous, "20 laps around the court now!"

Fuji chuckled softly before exiting the locker room and said, "Hai, buchou." His hand softly brushed against Tezuka's, which made the still-flushed buchou shiver slightly.

As soon as the last bell rang, Fuji quickly exited his school and took out his cellphone. There's no noon practice today. The sky is grey and being the Mother of Seigaku, Oishi gave Tezuka 101 reasons to cancel the practice before Tezuka finally agreed to do so. While walking down the familiar street back to his house, Fuji was holding his cellphone, typing a message.

'Specs! How was school today? Mine was as usual, boring! But I saw a really weird looking cat today. It was a Himalayan cat, I think. It was wondering around the school. Did you see the cat? Oh, before I forget, are you male or female?'

Within a few minutes, Fuji received his reply from 'Specs'. He read the message to himself softly. "School was uneventful. My Mathematics teacher made a mistake in the Trigonometry formula again. Cat? I've seen one. A white one with brown spot on it's face. I'm male. You?"

**3.16 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

LOL. You really pay full attention in class to realize that, don't you? By the way, I'm male too!

**3.19 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

We have to pay attention in class. That's the main reason we attend school.

**3.22 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Having said that, you must be one of the top students in the whole of the third year classes. You have my respect.

**3.25 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

The secret is not to let your guard down.

**3.28 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Heh. Why do all the top students speak that way? I have a friend that speaks that way too. He's stoic, cold, emotionless and numb! But.. I 'like' him nevertheless.

**3.31 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

Him?

**3.34 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Yes.. a HIM. I have a different sexual preference. I know.. it's disgusting to like a person of the same sex but… I just.. I don't know… He is just so numb and blind that he doesn't realize all the hints I've dropped. I don't even know if he's THAT type.

**3.37 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

It's ok. It's not that disgusting. Ask him. Confess.

**3.40 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Ask him! Confess! I think not… I don't want to lose our friendship. He's my good friend. Ne, I'll reply your next message a little late. I'm taking a shower.

**3.41 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

Sure.

Fuji reached home, quickly rushed into the bathroom and had a quick shower. After the refreshing shower, he continued chatting with his new found chat-mate, Specs. Days evolved into weeks and weeks evolved into months. They still messaged each other everyday without fail. Messages filled with joy, tears, laughter and messages filled with secrets were sent to each other. They shared everything they had with each other. Sharing trust, love and hatred. Messages were sent everyday. Everyday until…

Tezuka was sitting on his study desk, glaring at his cellphone. 'Why didn't he message me today?' He continued glaring as if the harder he glared, the faster he would receive a message from Apple. After glaring for another 10 minutes, Tezuka gave up and messaged Apple. He pressed on the 'Write Message' button and stared at the empty screen. 'It was always him who would message me all the time. How do I start a conversation with him?'

After pondering for another 10 minutes, Tezuka typed an awkward message. 'Apple, you're quiet today.' He sent the message and patiently waited for the reply. He waited… and waited.. and waited… but he received no reply. He started panicking, thinking something happened to him. He tried messaging again, hoping that Apple would reply but his hopes all vanished when he received no reply after sending the 15th message.

However, being a very positive thinking lad, Tezuka kept reminding himself that maybe Apple was busy and couldn't reply his messages or maybe Apple was still in school for extra classes. Tezuka tried to divert his attention from Apple by doing some revision. He successfully got Apple out of his head but he would peep at his cellphone occasionally incase Apple messaged him. It was 10 p.m. and Apple hadn't messaged him. Negative thoughts began to play in Tezuka's head like a movie. 'Where is Apple!' Tezuka was really desperate now. He pressed the 10 numbers he was so familiar with on his cellphone keypad. 'To call or not to call? ARGH! Just call him!'

There was no dialing tone. He waited for a few more seconds. '_The number 1234567890 is temporary unavailable. Please try again later. Thank you.' _'Temporary unavailable? Apple, where are you! Please send me a message or something.. Just let me know you're ok. Please..' Tezuka lied on his bed, trying very hard to shut his eyes and sleep but he just couldn't fall asleep without making sure Apple was ok. His body eventually gave in and he fell into slumber after hours of reassuring himself that Apple was ok.

Two figures were seen sitting on the rooftop, enjoying their lunch break together. It's more like the smaller figure was enjoying his lunch while the bigger one seemed deep in his thoughts.

"Tezuka? Are you alright?" Fuji asked while handing a piece of octopus whiner to his team captain.

"Hn. Thank you." Tezuka accepted the food and ate it with manners.

"You know, I'll listen if you have any problems." Fuji offered, munching his wasabizushi happily.

"…" Tezuka looked at the ever-smiling tensai. "Fuji, what would you do if you suddenly fell in love with two people?"

That caught Fuji's attention. Fuji stopped munching and swallowed the food in his mouth. In his mind,the same questions replayed over and over,'Saa.. What would you do Fuji Syuusuke? Who would it be? Tezuka? Or Specs?' Without realizing, Fuji fell in love with two people at the same time. "Hmm.. What a weird question Tezuka. But if I were you, I'd choose the person I love most and understands me most."

"If it were that simple, I wouldn't ask you. I love both of them equally much."

"Heh.. Our buchou is actually a greedy boy." Fuji pretended to make some 'tsk-ing' sound as a 'bad boy' sign. He then placed his hand right on top of Tezuka's. "Tezuka, do whatever you think is right. Just.. Just don't regret in the end." Fuji opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful cerulean orbs. 'Sou dane.. Just decide who you like better and just DON'T regret.' Fuji once again reprimanded himself.

Much to Fuji's surprise, Tezuka didn't shake Fuji's hand off his but instead, he turned his hand and held Fuji's hand in his much bigger hands compared to Fuji. "Fuji.. I.. I don't know.." Tezuka stopped in mid-sentence. He shifted his gaze to the cemented floor instead of Fuji's face. Upon hearing no further words, Fuji placed his other hand on top of their entwined ones, slowly urging Tezuka to continue.

"Tezuka, for as long as I have known you, you've never made a decision based on your own opinion. It was always the best for others and the best for our tennis club. So, for once, follow your heart. Choose what you think is right. Not others. Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice dropped into a mere whisper. Tezuka slowly returned his gaze at the still smiling tensai. Their eyes locked for a moment before both of them willingly leaned closer to each other. They leaned closer, and closer until their lips almost brushed against each other when they heard a loud "RINGGG!". Startled, they quickly parted and dusted the imaginary dust of their uniform. Both of them flushed in deep red.

"Uh.. um.. I have to return to my class before Kyoko sensei enters the class." Fuji excused himself, avoiding eye contact with Tezuka.

"Ah.." As soon as he heard the click on the door, Tezuka leaned against the fences and let out a huge sigh. 'Fuji ka? Apple ka?'

Tezuka walked as fast as he could without tripping on some pebbles along the way to his house. He had forgotten to bring his cellphone to school. he WAS supposed to as he was still waiting for Apple's message. Apple didn't reply any of his messages and didn't message him the whole of yesterday. Who knows something could have happened to him? Tezuka quickly rushed into his room and grabbed his cellphone on the table. '1 message receive'. Without any further delay, Tezuka pressed the 'Read Message' button. He looked at the sender, Apple.

'Sorry for not messaging and replying you yesterday. I dropped my cellphone into my bathtub and it malfunctioned. Good thing it only took the technician a day to repair it. So, how are you today? Did you miss me? I missed you SO much!'

Tezuka read the message again and again to make sure it was from Apple. 'No doubt about it. This is from Apple.' A micro mini smile carved on his lips.

**3.24 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

You're alright, that's all matters. I thought something bad happened to you. Why didn't you get your sibling's cellphone to at least notify me?

**3.26 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Maa.. Are you worried about me, Specs? I'm so touched!

**3.29 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

I wasn't worried. It's just 'not you' to do so.

**3.32 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Aww.. Come one. Just admit that you were worried. I won't tease. Besides, I missed you so much!

**3.34 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

Fine. I was worried and I missed you.

**3.37 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Specs-chan, I'm so touched! I didn't know you cared! Come here, let me give you a bear hug.

**3.40 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

You remind me of a friend I… 'like'.

**3.42 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Eh? I do? Who is it?

**3.45 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

A sadist of a fren. He loves seeing people suffer. He's the mastermind behind all pranks and yet, he's the most understanding, lovable and beautiful person I've ever met.

**3.47 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

That's the longest message I've ever received from you. Sounds to me like you like him more than just 'like'. You LOVE him, don't you?

**3.51 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

Apple, can we meet? I don't mean to sound desperate but…

**3.54 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

Of course, Specs. I want to meet you too! How about this Saturday in the café two blocks away from our school?

**3.57 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

That would be great.

**4.01 p.m. Message sent by Apple.**

I'll bring along a red apple and you'll bring a green one. That way, we can recognize each other easily. I'll meet you there at 11 in the morning?

**4.04 p.m. Message sent by Specs.**

Alright. I'm looking forward to this Saturday.

"Neesan, what would you do if you suddenly fell in love with two people at the same time?" Syuusuke voiced out during his sister's visit to his room.

"Syuusuke, don't tell me you're in that situation." Yumiko eyed her younger brother.

"Maa.. It's more or less the same thing." Fuji tried to avoid answering that question. "So, what would you do?"

"I don't know Syuusuke. I've never been in that situation. Want me to read some tarots card for you?" Yumiko offered.

"Your readings are so accurate sometimes that it scares me. But.." Syuusuke shrugged. "Why not?"

"Syuusuke, the cards says that everything will go well. Don't worry about it so much."

"Really? Ah, that's a relief." The younger Fuji smiled both internally and externally.

"Just be careful. One mild mistake would ruin everything." Yumiko added. "Alright now. It's late already and you have school tomorrow. Go to bed now. Shoo!"

"Hai.. hai.. Oyasumi, neesan." Syuusuke walked up the stairs followed by a soft laugh.

"Oyasumi, Syuusuke."

'I don't see any red apples. I guess I'm earlier than Apple.' Tezuka pulled out a chair and chose a strategic place, adjacent to the window. He sat there and waited for a while when someone suddenly approached him from the back.

"Ah! Tezuka! What a surprise to meet you here."

Tezuka recognize the voice. 'Fuji? What is he doing here?' He turned and greeted the shorter lad. "Fuji."

"Is this seat taken?" Fuji asked, pointing at the seat opposite Tezuka.

Tezuka paused for a moment before saying, "No. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks. Saa.. What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, trying to start a decent conversation with his team captain knowing that if he didn't, the both of them would remain silent till the end of time.

"I'm supposed to meet my friend here." Tezuka answered shortly.

"Oh.. And what's with this green apple?" Fuji took the apple and played with it.

"I was asked to bring one."

"And the reason you were?" Fuji fixed his eyes on the apple. "So that your unknown friend would recognize you easily?"

"…" Tezuka looked puzzled. "Ah.. something like that."

"Maa.. Relax buchou. It was just a hunch. After all…" Fuji returned the green apple to it's original position and began digging his bag. He took out a blood red apple and placed it in front of himself. "I brought one too."

"Fuji! You-"

Fuji continued even before Tezuka managed to finish his sentence. "Nice to meet you, Specs." A warm smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"Fuji.. you're…" Tezuka's eyes widened. "I'm speechless."

"Ne, buchou. I didn't know you fell in love with a sadist. A person who enjoyed seeing others suffer, the mastermind behind all pranks and yet, the most understanding, lovable and beautiful person. I'm flattered, buchou." Fuji teased the now blushing Tezuka.

"He's stoic, cold, emotionless and numb! But.. I 'like' him nevertheless." Tezuka repeated Fuji's message, eyeing him.

"But I'm glad though." Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "I actually fell in love with two people as well. And when I found out today that the two people I love were actually the same person.. I couldn't thank God more. Who knew that Specs, someone that I fell for and Tezuka Kunimistu, my two-year long crush are actually the same people. I'm really glad.. that.."

Tezuka didn't know how to react. He was numb. 'Was that a confession? Fuji.. Apple.. He's confessing and I'm here doing nothing?' Fuji tried to continue but his voice cracked. Tezuka thought tears would start falling from Fuji's cerulean abyss but Fuji just looked at the tiled floor.

'Fuji Syuusuke! Hang on! You're tougher than this! Don't let even one single tear drip!' Fuji recited to himself.

"Fuji.. Fuji.. Look at me.. Please?" He looked up slowly. His eyes met Tezuka's dark brown ones. A rare smile formed on Tezuka's lips. "Fuji.. I don't know how to say this but.." Tezuka wouldn't continue. He couldn't. Instead, he reached out for Fuji's hand and held them tight in his. At times like this, action spoke louder than words. "Fuji.. Let's be together, ne?"

A brilliant smile appeared on Fuji's beautiful face. He wanted to speak. He wanted to agree but his voice box seemed to ignore his order to voice out. He gave Tezuka a firm nod and tightened his grip on Tezuka's hand.

Sometimes, people are just too blind to realize things that are happening around them. When someone falls for them, they're just too blind to see and too numb to feel. When they fall for someone, they're just too scared to admit and accept all those mushy feelings they have inside them. They fall in love for the second time just to realize that it was actually the same person (2). Once they learn that those feelings cannot be ignored and they've fallen deeper, it might be too late… or perhaps in this case, just in time.

* * *

Notes :

(1) This nickname was taken from "Pickled Apples" written by shounenaiboy. (Hope you don't mind.)

(2) This phrase actually falling in love with a person with the same personality. Not the same person as in the real person. (Err.. it's getting rather confusing now. Hope you understand.. hehe)

Once again, thanks for reading. Reviews are very much loved!


End file.
